xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Elmer Hartman
Dr. Elmer Hartman is the Griffin Family's doctor, despite displaying a high level of incompetence in most episodes. He has a nephew, who is most likely a small child. He also has a cousin named Marshall. He was named after Seth MacFarlane's good friend and fellow animator,Butch Hartman. Dr. Hartman, Carter Pewterschmidt, and Seamus's voices are nearly identical, which has been mentioned several times on the DVD audio commentaries. The similarity is shown and discussed in "Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air" and a DVD-exclusive scene in The Shawshank Redemption segment of "Three Kings". In "Stewie Loves Lois", he gives Peter Griffin a prostate exam. Peter mistakes the exam as rape, sues him, and the ensuing court case strips him of his license. Peter's victory becomes bittersweet afterwards, when frequent urination turns into a cancer scare. He asks Hartman to check him out, and turns out Peter is fine. Hartman's medical license is reinstated at the end of the episode. He has a tendency to use shtick, misleading words which the Griffins presume to be diagnosis, but turns out to be something else, and that they are medically fine. He plays General Rieekan in Something, Something, Something, Dark Side. He gets a stethoscope for Christmas in "Road to the North Pole". In "New Kidney in Town", he gets a shoutout from Peter when Peter was a contestant on The Price is Right. He also returns from vacation in Cancun with a tan. Dr. Hartman comments about creating a man-sized hostile chicken but this is glossed-over during Peter's concern about getting a kidney transplant. He becomes Peter's kidney donor. He also attends the James Woods Regional High School essay contest assembly. He is an alcoholic, participating in Alcoholics Anonymous meetings Peter attends in "Friends of Peter G". He admitted to once giving someone a back adjustment after drinking which he wasn't skilled to do, having not attended the weekend of class that was required. In "Ratings Guy", it is revealed that Elmer Hartman is the worst doctor in the hospital. In "12 and a Half Angry Men", Elmer Hartman is among the people on the jury at Mayor Adam West's trial. In "The Simpsons Guy," Elmer Hartman is seated in the courtroom next to the similarly incompetent doctor Nick Riviera. Dr. Hartman's mother refuses to let him buy a cookie until he finishes all of his surgeries in "Baking Bad". It is revealed in "Papa Has A Rollin' Son" that he has dyslexia. Episodes * FG206 "Death Is a Bitch" * FG207 "The King Is Dead" * FG216 "There's Something About Paulie" * FG217 "He's Too Sexy for His Fat" * FG221 "Fore Father" * FG308 "The Kiss Seen Around the World" * FG311 "Emission Impossible" * FG315 "Ready, Willing, and Disabled" * FG317 "Brian Wallows and Peter's Swallows" * FG321 "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 1" * FG403 "Blind Ambition" * FG405 "The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire" * FG407 "Brian the Bachelor" * FG417 "The Fat Guy Strangler" * FG422 "Sibling Rivalry" * FG425 "You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives" * FG501 "Stewie Loves Lois" * FG506 "Prick Up Your Ears" * FG510 "Peter's Two Dads" * FG511 "The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou" * FG514 "No Meals on Wheels" * FG517 "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One" * FG603 "Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air" * FG607 "Peter's Daughter" * FG608 "McStroke" * FG707 "Ocean's Three and a Half" * FG709 "The Juice Is Loose" * FG711 "Not All Dogs Go To Heaven" * FG715 "Three Kings" (DVD only) * FG802 "Family Goy" * FG810 "Big Man on Hippocampus" * FG813 "Go, Stewie, Go!" * FG818 "Quagmire's Dad" * FG819 "The Splendid Source" * FG820 Something, Something, Something, Dark Side (as General Rieekan) * FG821 "Partial Terms of Endearment" * FG901 "And Then There Were Fewer" * FG905 "Baby, You Knock Me Out" * FG907 "Road to the North Pole" * FG908 "New Kidney in Town" * FG910 "Friends of Peter G" * FG913 "Trading Places" * FG1003 "Screams of Silence: The Story of Brenda Q." * FG1006 "Thanksgiving" * FG1012 "Livin' on a Prayer" * FG1015 "Burning Down the Bayit" * FG1018 "You Can't Do That On Television, Peter" * FG1019 "Mr. and Mrs. Stewie" * FG1021 "Tea Peter" * FG1022 "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 2" * FG1102 "Ratings Guy" * FG1103 "The Old Man and the Big 'C'" * FG1104 "Yug Ylimaf" * FG1107 "Friends Without Benefits" * FG1108 "Jesus, Mary & Joseph" * FG1110 "Brian's Play" * FG1111 "The Giggity Wife" * FG1112 "Valentine's Day in Quahog" * FG1116 "12 and a Half Angry Men" * FG1118 "Total Recall" * FG1119 "Save the Clam" * FG1122 "No Country Club for Old Men" * FG1201 "Finders Keepers" * FG1202 "Vestigial Peter" * FG1204 "A Fistful of Meg" * FG1206 "Life of Brian" * FG1209 "Peter Problems" * FG1215 "Secondhand Spoke" * FG1301 "The Simpsons Guy" * FG1303 "Baking Bad" * FG1308 "Our Idiot Brian" * FG1309 "This Little Piggy" * FG1310 "Quagmire's Mom" * FG1312 "Stewie Is Enceinte" * FG1315 "Once Bitten" * FG1316 "Roasted Guy" * FG1401 "Pilling Them Softly" * FG1402 "Papa Has A Rollin' Son" Category:Family Guy Universe Category:Medical Core Category:Perverts Category:LGBT Category:Quahog City Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Americans